


An Unexpected Night

by lightmyway



Series: An Agent Walks into a Bar and... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), First Meeting, First Time, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Your Typical One-Night Stand, Sexual Content, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: Timestamp #1- Dean's POV of their first meeting.  Can be read as a stand alone.The man seemed out of place in the dive bar, yet he walked confidently.  It was what drew Dean's eye and kept his attention as he approached the man.  But it was the man's piercing blue eyes that made Dean throw out his carefully constructed plan for hook-ups.  Everything about the night shocked Dean, especially his need for Cas to really see him and know him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: An Agent Walks into a Bar and... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	An Unexpected Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I met the deadline and got this out as promised.

With a wad of cash in his hands and a victorious smile, Dean shook his opponent’s hand. They had gone back and forth, game for game, until Dean finally pulled out the win. Five hundred bucks for a few hours’ time, accompanied by a steady supply of alcohol, put a bounce in Dean’s step. It wasn’t often someone could give him a run for his money at pool, but the woman across from him was just as much a shark as he was. In fact, she had been the one to challenge him to a game, which quickly turned into another. By the time they were done, they were five games in and taunting each other, matching shot for shot. Her easy acceptance of the loss and the wicked smile she offered him would normally have enticed him, but as their last game ended, his eyes had strayed to a figure entering the bar.

The man seemed woefully out of place with his crisp suit, starched white shirt, and blue tie. It was what had first drawn his gaze, but what kept him intrigued was the man’s purposeful, confident stride. It was intimidating in a quiet sort of way. And Dean was not the only one to take notice. Men, women, all turned to look, but the man seemed oblivious to the attention, heading straight for the bar. Dean knew where the stranger was headed before he reached the line of stools. Last stool in the row, wall at his back, leaving him a clear view of the bar without having to worry about his blindside. It was then that the man finally scanned the room. Without a hint of hesitation on any one person, he seemed to finally relax, dropping his shoulders a touch and leaning one arm on the bar. 

Dean watched as the bartender approached. A short exchange and then the bartender slipped away just as a woman took the stool next to him. She had the look. One Dean knew well. The plastered-on interest, the welcoming smile, all covering a hidden desire to be someplace else. Dean sighed as he watched the exchange, wondering how the man would respond. With his mind solely focused on the bar, the woman at his side huffed a laugh. Dean glanced at her for a fraction of a second to find her staring at him with a knowing smile on her face. He shrugged and turned back to the scene at the bar. The man had reached for something in his pocket. As soon as the woman looked down at it, her face fell and within a flash, she strode away. Dean’s feet were moving, and before he even realized it, he was standing next to the stool the woman had just vacated.

“That was quick. What’d you tell her to make her run away so fast?”

Keeping his eyes on the bar, the man said, “I don’t pay.”

With those words, Dean practically swallowed his tongue. The man’s voice was deep and rough, and just the right kind of sensual and erotic, which had Dean squirming. His reaction was not dulled by the flash of anger from the other man and the tension radiating off him as he tightened his grip on the shot glass in his hand. Despite the change in the man’s demeanor, Dean proceeded. “She wasn’t here long enough for that game to play out, and I doubt she started with ‘I’m a hooker. How’d you know?”

“I just knew.”

With that, some of Dean’s suspicions were confirmed. “Well, all right then,” he said as he slid onto the open stool. 

The man shifted slightly, turning his head to stare at Dean. Blue eyes locked on him and Dean barely controlled himself, stifling a need to inhale sharply. He felt frozen in that gaze and a sudden urge swept over him. A desperate need to have that gaze remain on him, for it to follow his every move. _What the hell?,_ he thought. He couldn’t recall ever having felt such a powerful attraction. Need was not something he indulged in, not with his circumstances. It left him too vulnerable and had the potential to put himself and others in danger. But staring into those eyes made all reason disappear, and Dean practically swallowed his tongue. When he saw his desire reflected back at him and heard the hitch in the other man’s breath, Dean settled into an old familiar feeling and the smirk came unbidden to his lips. 

“So, she wasn’t your type after all,” he said cheeky and knowing.

“Only because she was a prostitute,” retorted the man. 

Dean thought that might be the last of their exchange as silence enveloped them, but then the man introduced himself. _Cas_ , Dean thought, _the name suits him_. Dean’s mind went hazy, and he lost the threads of the conversation when the man casually stated he was bisexual and interested in beautiful men. His word’s not Dean’s. In a fog, he thought he heard himself say, “Ah, well, good to know. Name’s…ah…Dean. And same for me.”

“So, Dean,” said Cas, pausing before he added, “why are you at this ‘lovely’ establishment?” 

Ignoring the emphasis Cas deliberately placed on his name, Dean responded, “Needed to unwind from a long ass day and you?” 

“Same,” answered Cas.

“Besides, who says this isn’t my kind of place,” Dean said with a shrug. When Cas’s eyes raked over him, assessing him intently, Dean thought about saying something cheeky, but those blue eyes held a power over him. Part of him wanted to lean closer and part of him wanted to get up and walk away, but his body refused to respond either way.

Cas finished his perusal and met Dean’s eyes as he said, “Hmmm…you seem to fit in a bit more than I do.”

The statement pulled Dean out of his swirling thoughts, and he quickly replied, “Understatement there, Cas. The suit and rigid posture make you stand out like a sore thumb. It’s why I wanted to introduce myself. Um…that and the smooth way you handled the prostitute. I had her pegged, and I just couldn’t stop myself from seeing how a man like you would handle her.” Needing to regain some control, Dean winked as he finished speaking, giving Cas his patented Winchester smile.

Everything happened quickly, almost in the space of heartbeat. Cas’s hand found its way onto Dean’s thigh, and Dean inhaled sharply. The touch ignited a fire inside him which only intensified when Cas’s thumb caressed the inside of his thigh. Before Dean could catch his breath, they were in the parking lot, making their way to his car. And when Cas ran his hands along Baby’s side, Dean knew exactly what he wanted from the night. He knew instinctively that Cas could give him exactly what he desired, if he was brave enough to ask for it. Keeping those thoughts inside for the moment, he said, “Jesus, you keep doing that to my car, Cas, and I’ll get jealous.”

There was no respite for Dean. No chance to control his reactions, not when he had already broken one of his cardinal rules and was about to break another. So, he visibly shuttered when Cas said, “And what do you propose do about it…Dean.”

“Okay, get in the damn car,” Dean commanded before adding a whispered desperate, “Please.”

On the drive to the motel, Dean’s heart raced and a sense of nervousness skittered across his skin. When they reached their destination, Dean exited the car with shaking hands. His situation did not improve as they entered the room. He saw recognition in Cas’s eyes, but the man stayed silent. The only communication between them was the touch of their hands. Dean forced himself to smile, trying to brush off his tension with phony confidence. Clothes disappeared quickly, with only one moment of hesitation. The second Dean’s hands connected with a holster, he stepped back and let Cas remove the holster and gun. It took only moments after that for Dean to divest Cas of the remainder of his clothes. With Cas’s back to his chest, Dean could admire the man without having to look into his eyes. There was so much he wanted, so much he was afraid of, and he knew it was all reflected in his eyes. He needed to keep Cas from seeing, at least for a little longer. So, when Cas turned in his arms, Dean kept his head down and his eyes trained on the floor. 

Cas ran his had along Dean’s jaw and under his chin, tipping his head up. “Dean,” he said quietly. There was urgency in his tone, and it hit Dean square in the chest.

Raising his eyes, Dean shivered. “Cas, fuck…take me to bed.” He tried to sound confident, to project what he wanted, what he needed, hoping Cas could interpret the words. Hoping he could read between the lines. He had seen Cas’s abilities to read people back at the bar and desperately needed him to do the same now. Blue eyes raked over his face, assessing and inquiring without saying a word. Dean saw the moment Cas understood, recognition and desire in his eyes.

“You want me to top.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush, and he shifted his eyes away, unable to look at that penetrating gaze any longer. The need to respond was still there despite his embarrassment, so he mumbled, “I…um…don’t…”

“Shh…Dean, there’s no reason to explain. I understand.” Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, pulling him in for a quick tender kiss. “Get on the bed.” 

Unable to contain himself any longer, Dean scrambled onto the bed. The tone in Cas’s voice and the way he commanded the room blew a hole through Dean’s apprehension. Never in his life had he given in completely to his desire for another man, but something in Cas’s eyes changed all that. Dean wanted more than anything to offer himself to Cas, to let him take the lead. So, as he laid down on the bed, he spread his legs, inviting the man to join him. Mistakenly, Dean thought that would be the end of his nerves, but when Cas crawled on the bed and ran his hands up Dean’s thighs and over his hipbones, he tensed. Cas soothed him, kissing him tenderly before deepening it when Dean finally relaxed. 

Having Cas hovering over him was overwhelming and amazing. It fulfilled one of Dean’s deepest desires. The need for a hard body to cage him in and protect him. His cock hardened and he ached to be touched, to be filled. His urgency must have resonated with Cas because the slow slide of hands shifted into a purposeful grip on Dean’s hard length. Arching into the touch, Dean whimpered and moaned, begging for more. “Finally,” he breathed out, voice rough and broken.

Dean choked on his next attempt to speak as Cas brushed his fingers over his balls while giving his cock a firm stroke, which made Cas chuckle mischievously. 

“Unh…ohh…Cas,” sputtered Dean. “Please.” His whole body shuddered when Cas brushed a slick finger over his hole. A slight press and a wicked twist of Cas’s other hand made Dean hips come off the bed. He opened Dean up slow and sure. Reading Dean’s body, playing it with precision and reverence. At one point, Dean felt the sting of tears in his eyes. No one had ever treated him in such a way. He felt vulnerable, yet safe. The dichotomy was confusing and, for some reason, arousing. Dean could no longer control his reactions. His body sought Cas’s touch, fucking up into his fist and down on his fingers. “Ready,” Dean sighed. When Cas let him go and pulled his fingers out, the tears welling in Dean’s eyes almost spilled over. Burying his face in Cas’s neck kept them from falling, but the intensity of the moment remained unchanged. Before Dean could catch his breath, Cas was there, pressing into him. The snap of his hips brought them flush together, and Dean finally exhaled a heaving breath. 

Cas remained still, and as much as Dean appreciated his thoughtfulness, he needed him to move. “More, more,” he begged between gasps. The wait was over instantly. Cas took control, pounding into Dean over and over. The feeling was indescribable, better than he ever imagined and in a short time, Dean was on edge, his orgasm just out of reach. He wanted to wait, to hold back and savor their shared passion, but his body demanded release. Without conscious thought, he keened, “Tou…touch…me.” The slightest touch of Cas’s hand pulled at his release, and when those strong fingers encircled his cock again, Dean’s orgasm rocketed through him. Moments later he felt Cas let go and then a heavy body collapsed on top of him. If it wasn’t for a need to breathe, Dean would have been content to stay trapped under Cas’s body. But, his body protested the lack of air, so he groaned and shifted. Cas got the message and slid to his side. 

They laid side by side trying to catch their breath, but then Cas stood and made his way to the bathroom. “Be right back,” he said gruffly. “Going to get something to clean you up.”

Panic washed over Dean and once again, for a far less pleasant reason, his breathing grew ragged. Scrambling out of bed, he raced after Cas. The lack of touch, the lack of body heat, the loss of Cas’s presence hurt, deep inside, in a place Dean usually succeeded in keeping buried. On any other occasion, after a quick hook-up, Dean would be out the door by now. Making a hasty retreat. But they had never discussed those parameters. Dean had not expressed that intention, giving the man the option to bow out before falling into bed with him. The feeling in his chest and stomach explained why. Cas was different, and the thought of walking out the door made him nauseous, so instead of dressing and running out, Dean entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. The panic subsided when Cas leaned back against him. “Thought it’d be better to shower.” Dean was proud his voice came out rough but devoid of his earlier panic. “It’ll be a tight fit, but I think we can do it.” He turned on the shower and reached out to Cas, unable to stop his hand from shaking, and unlike a moment ago, he failed to hide the quiver in his voice. “Join me.” 

If Cas noticed his vulnerability, he did not show it. He gripped Dean’s hand firmly, letting Dean pull him into the small tub. He wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed him soundly. After a deep breath, Cas said, “This isn’t me.” Dean raised his brow, and Cas hurried to explain. “I mean this isn’t what I do.”

“Showering with someone?” asked Dean.

“No. Picking someone up in a bar and going home with them.”

“Ah, you’re not a one-night stand kinda guy. Can’t say the same for me. Life on the road sort of lends itself to hook-ups.” Dean hesitated, dropping eye contact and trying not to fidget. “But…uh…this isn’t what I do. I don’t typically bring people back to my room. I definitely don’t shower with them. Usually, I’d be dressed by now and out the door. The itch to leave too much to ignore.” Dean wondered if his confession would end what was brewing between them.

“Oh…I see,” Cas said hesitantly as he stepped back.

“Ah, shit,” muttered Dean, moving to pull Cas back toward him. “Believe me, I’m not an asshole about it. I lay it all out there before anything happens.”

Cas eyed him for several seconds. “So, this is…”

“I don’t know what this is. You got out of bed and…fuck...I needed to touch you, be near you.”

Dean’s whole body slumped as his honest confession broke the last bit of his strength. He prepared himself for the rejection he knew was coming, but it didn’t come, instead he felt Cas’s arms surrounding him, tugging him closer. “I’m glad you did.”

The entire evening’s intimacy shocked Dean and the shower only added to his dismay. Tender, almost sweet, touches as they washed each other seemed to alter Cas’s demeanor. He slumped against Dean and let him bear his weight. The sudden shift brought a smile to Dean’s lips. He was more than happy to hold Cas, to kiss him, and caress him because he deserved to be cherished after the way he had worshiped Dean. When all the soap was gone, Dean kissed him gently, turning the shower off in the same breath. They dried quickly and as their towels dropped to the floor their hands found each other, clasping tightly. 

Cas took the lead, and Dean was grateful. Gripping Dean’s hand, he walked them to the bed and holding Dean’s gaze he waited. The look alone would have been enough, but the hold on his hand and the understanding in Cas’s eyes drove the point home. Whatever this was between them, Dean needed it like he needed air. Keeping hold of Cas’s hand, Dean crawled onto the bed and pulled him down on top of him. “Stay,” he said breathlessly.

“Of course, Dean.”

Those three simple words were all it took to change Dean’s world, and for once, he was not terrified by the implications. He reveled in the closeness and let it crack the walls he had so carefully constructed over the years.


End file.
